Cell proliferation and survival are critical parameters useful for screening compounds for treatment of various disorders, including tumors and other proliferative disorders. Compounds that are selected for their ability to inhibit cell proliferation can act to (1) inhibit mitogenesis, (2) inhibit angiogenesis, or (3) activate the complement pathway and the associated killer cells.
Angiogenesis is normally observed in wound healing, fetal and embryonal development and formation of the corpus luteum, endometrium and placenta. The control of angiogenesis is a highly regulated system of angiogenic stimulators and inhibitors. Thus, angiogenesis is a critical component of the body's normal physiology, especially during wound healing.
In addition, the control of angiogenesis has been found to be altered in certain disease states, and, in many cases, the pathological damage associated with the disease is related to the uncontrolled angiogenesis. It also has a detrimental aspect, for example, when blood vessels multiply and enhance growth and metastasis of tumors. Aberrant angiogenesis is also associated with numerous disorders, including rheumatoid arthritis, where blood vessels invade the joint and destroy cartilage, and numerous ophthalmologic pathologies, such as diabetic retinopathies in which new capillaries invade the vitreous, bleed and cause blindness, and macular degeneration, prostate cancer and Kaposi's carcinoma. Angiogenesis is essential to tumor development and growth. Prevention of angiogenesis can inhibit solid tumor growth.
Compounds that have anti-angiogenic activity can be used, for example, as anti-tumor agents and for the treatment of ophthalmic disorders, particularly involving the retina and vitreous humor, and for hyperproliferative dermatological disorders, such as psoriasis, that have an angiogenic component. Thus, compounds that enhance angiogenesis and compounds that inhibit angiogenesis are being sought.
This has led to a search for specific inhibitors of endothelial cell growth. As a result, there is an interest in measuring proliferation of endothelial cells under inhibitory and stimulatory conditions as screens for discovery of inhibitors (or alternatively stimulators) of angiogenesis. Direct assessment of cell numbers, either microscopically or by particle counter is time consuming and not amenable for high throughput screening. Consequently, direct assessment has been replaced by indirect methods, such as by packed cell volume, by chemical determination of a cellular component, for example, protein or deoxyribonucleic acid, or by uptake of a chromogenic dye such as neutral red. These methods can be laborious when handling large numbers of cultures, and also inaccurate at low cell densities. For high throughput screening protocols it is necessary to rapidly and accurately measure low cell densities and/or relatively small changes in cell number over a large range of cell densities. Presently available protocols to not provide a means to do this. Thus, there is a need for convenient, rapid and reproducible assays for identifying agents that modulate angiogenesis as well as agents that modulate cell proliferation.
Therefore it is an object herein to provide a method for identifying compounds that modulate cell proliferation. In particular, it is an object herein to provide a method for screening for modulators of angiogenesis, particularly inhibitors thereof.